Monitoring physiological conditions of the human body is an important component of health care. Although the monitoring can be performed periodically by a health care professional, increasingly the task is being handled by electronics that connect the patient to a computerized system for data storage, presentation and retrieval. These electronic systems consist of sensors, signal conditioners, power sources and other components needed for the specific physiological conditions being monitored. Most sensors used in monitoring physically contact the body, requiring a method for connecting sensors to the rest of the electronic system. In the past, wires were the only option for this connection, but increasingly wireless methods are being employed. One such wireless design, [P1], describes a sensor patch that attaches to the patient during the monitoring period and sends physiological measurement data to the rest of the system over a radio link. This sensor patch includes interface electrodes, signal conditioning circuits, digitizing converters, a wireless data link (radio), support circuits and a power source (battery). Including all of these components in a patch that might be worn on the body for several days presents several design and manufacturing challenges. This patent describes a method for manufacturing such a patch.